


Ven a mi casa esta Navidad

by Mic_Bis



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_Bis/pseuds/Mic_Bis
Summary: Antes de cometer una locura, Johnny es salvado por la persona de quien menos se esperaba.Han pasado 10 años y lo único que dice es:"Ven a mi casa esta Navidad"90's AU
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, lawrusso - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. I

Lo único que recuerda después de haber bebido tanto es que los doctores dieron su veredicto. A Laura ya no le quedaban ni años ni meses; sus días estaban prácticamente contados. Las próximas horas serían críticas y lo único que podía hacer era seguir embriagándose en un bar. Sid se lo dijo innumerables veces y en todas ellas lo mandó al diablo, pero ahora le creía.

_—Le prometí que vería por ti. Aún no puedo creer que lo hiciera. De hecho, me cuesta creer que incluso cuando la abandonaste siguiera preocupada por ti. Tú le causaste esto, ¿sabes? Así que si muere, será por tu culpa._

Porque _siempre_ era su culpa.

Aquello era como el recuerdo de la asfixia que seguía presente como si hubiera sido ayer. Los gruesos brazos de Kreese ahogándolo. Ver a su madre postrada en una cama de hospital. Los recuerdos caen sobre él como granizo golpeándolo en la cabeza. Luego comienza a verlos por todas partes: Kreese, Sid… A LaRusso.

No se da cuenta de que está causando un alboroto y pronto un hombre lo amenaza con golpearlo si no se controla, pero Johnny no puede hacerlo. Desde hace años ha intentado olímpicamente alejarse de los problemas pero es justo ahora que solo quiere desahogarse con alguien como solía hacerlo en aquél entonces. Golpeando duro. Golpeando fuerte. Sin piedad.

—Oh, lamento mucho interrumpirles la diversión, pero es hora de que mi amigo y yo nos vayamos.

Alguien acaba de sostenerlo de un brazo y lo obliga a irse con él, sin embargo, Johnny está demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de quién es y se lo hace saber casi gritándole.

—Vamos, Johnny. Es suficiente, debemos irnos —dice con una voz aguda que le suena de alguna parte. Podría ser Bobby por la forma en la que ha intervenido, porque es clásico de Bobby detenerlo a mitad de una pelea, pero no recuerda haberlo visto. ¿En qué momento llegó con él?

— ¿Bobby, eres tú? ¿Qué rayos pasa con tu voz?

El desconocido no le contesta, solo alcanza a distinguir una sonrisa nerviosa y que luego comienza a despedirse. Alguien parece no querer que se vaya, pero él los ignora y se lleva a Johnny a rastras.

Caminan hasta el estacionamiento, aunque Johnny pronto comienza a poner resistencia haciéndole más difícil que ambos avancen.

— ¿Qué haces, Bobby? Iba a darle una paliza a ese imbécil.

—Sí, acabo de evitar una desgracia.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? Intentó matarme. Kreese quería hacerlo. Tú estabas ahí, lo viste.

“Bobby” hizo una pausa para luego lanzar un suspiro. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente a un auto. Abrió la puerta con dificultad pues el peso de Johnny caía sobre sus hombros.

—Está bien, hombre. Entra.

Johnny miró el interior del auto y luego a Bobby, repitió el acto un par de veces y esto solo aumentó su desconfianza.

— ¿Esto es un secuestro?

Escuchó un profundo suspiro y de inmediato supo que había rodado los ojos. Se le hacía divertido de alguna forma.

—No, no voy a secuestrarte. Solo quiero que entres al auto.

—No suenas como Bobby. ¿Quién eres?

— _Alguien_ que _quiere_ que entres al maldito auto, Johnny.

Finalmente cedió y tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto. Escuchó el portazo de la puerta y después el tipo se sentó a un lado.

—Pudiste haberme pedido que me lo pusiera yo solo —alega cuando nota que le está poniendo el cinturón de seguridad. Alcanza a distinguir su colonia mezclada con el aroma del alcohol. Es amargo y dulce y se da cuenta de que en realidad le gusta.

—Lo haría si tan solo supieras en dónde está tu cabeza.

El comentario lo hace reír y el sujeto se retira.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese sarcasmo, Bob? No recuerdo que fueras tan gracioso.

—Las personas cambian, Johnny —murmura con un tono hastiado para luego encender el auto.

—No es verdad —es como si todo su sentido del humor se hubiera esfumado y la ira se apoderase de él nuevamente, solo que esta vez no quiere golpear a nadie—. Ese idiota trató de matarme. Lo sabes.

—No. Él solo quería que te calmaras al igual que yo.

—Iba a ahorcarme. Quiso hacerlo.

 _Bobby_ no dijo nada, sin embargo sabía que lo estaba observando. Johnny solo se concentraba en mirar hacia el frente aunque todo lo viese borroso.

—Todo es mi culpa, ¿no es cierto? —su voz se quebró, no esperó a una respuesta—. Incluso lo de mamá es mi culpa. Ella va a morir por mi culpa. Sid me lo dijo y yo le creí. Bastardo. También es su culpa. Es culpa de todos. Mía… de Kreese… de Sid…—hizo una pausa muy larga, pasaron una calle, tal vez dos. Fue suficiente para darse tiempo de recordar todo lo malo que había hecho. Iniciando por perder el torneo del 84 frente a su sensei—. También es la de LaRusso.

— ¿De veras? ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

—Arruinó mi vida. Al igual que todos ellos. Los odio. Los odio a todos.

Otro rato más en silencio, Johnny se giró hacia Bobby y lo miró con detenimiento. La última vez que lo vio juraría que tenía el cabello mucho más corto que cuando iban en la escuela. No pensó que le creciera tan rápido como para cubrirle los ojos. También lucía mil veces más delgado y larguirucho. ¿Quién diablos era este tipo?

—Tú no eres Bobby —afirmó tambaleándose en su lugar—. Pero te conozco de alguna parte.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —el chico sonaba divertido, se dio cuenta de que formó una sonrisa. Johnny no pudo evitarlo y también sonrió—. ¿Quién crees que soy entonces?

—Solo espero que no seas LaRusso o te patearé el trasero.

Se rio de sí mismo. De alguna forma _quería_ que lo fuera.

—LaRusso —murmuró entre sonrisas—. El bastardo tenía bonitos ojos.

-

El primer recuerdo que cruzó por su mente fue el de su madre inconsciente. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación en donde se encontraba estaba lejos de ser una de hospital a menos que estuviera en China. Se levantó rápidamente y pronto supo que había sido mala idea puesto que su cabeza le hizo el recordatorio de que pasó toda la noche bebiendo en un bar, de ahí en fuera, captaba solo un par de cosas: Un tipo de barba espesa mirándolo como si fuera una escoria y alguien subiéndolo a un auto.

“Bobby”

El alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo sabiendo que estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, su memoria seguía borrosa y en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de recordar lo que dijo o hizo la noche anterior, aunque lo que en realidad quería era olvidar la escena de su madre conectada a un aparato que determinaba hasta cuándo viviría.

Caminó lentamente hacia una puerta corrediza de madera. Le fue algo difícil averiguar cómo abrirla puesto que seguía sintiéndose mareado y temía manchar la bonita decoración de la casa de Bobby. Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca le dijo que tenía finalmente casa propia ni mucho menos que fuera budista o algo por el estilo. Seguramente la había contaminado con esa energía negativa que tanto lo caracterizaba e imaginó que estaría limpiando toda esa suciedad. Por supuesto, nadie querría las malas energías de Johnny en su hogar.

Miró a ambos lados esperando ver a Bobby con incienso o algo parecido, pero no vio a nadie, así que se decidió a explorar por su cuenta en búsqueda de un baño. Observó las pinturas colgadas en las paredes, todo le habría parecido genial si no fuera por su cabeza que sentía que iba a estallarle en cualquier momento. Debía encontrar rápido a su amigo ya que unas repentinas nauseas hicieron su aparición sumando las ganas de orinar.

—Vaya, por fin despiertas.

Johnny parpadeó y se preguntó si seguiría ebrio o la voz de Bobby había cambiado a una más aguda. Se agarró la frente pues volvió a marearse al dar la vuelta. Pronto las nauseas se detuvieron y estuvo seguro de que su rostro palideció todavía más. Realmente deseó tener una pesadilla.

— ¿LaRusso? —Por supuesto que era LaRusso. No había conocido a nadie que tuviera una cara tan estúpida como la suya. Quizás el cabello lo despistaba un poco, ya no era corto y esponjoso como antes, ahora era relativamente largo como para que uno de sus mechones le cayera sobre un ojo—. Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Bobby?

El castaño rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

—No fue Bobby quien te sacó del bar, Johnny. Fui yo, pero estabas demasiado ebrio como para darte cuenta.

—Ya veo, ahora haces obras de caridad. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu propósito atrasado de Año Nuevo?

La expresión del menor cambió por completo a una molesta. LaRusso apretó la mandíbula como solía hacerlo cuando se enfadaba. Definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

—Genial, no podía esperar menos de ti, Lawrence —murmuró más para sí mismo—. Escucha, solo quería ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Créeme que consideré dejar que te molieran a golpes ahí dentro, pero no quería tener pesadillas por la noche con tu cuerpo morado y hecho pedazos.

—Pues yo estoy teniendo una justo ahora —replicó el rubio con el mismo tono—. Además, estás hablando con el tipo que te pateó el trasero en la escuela.

—Sí, bueno. Creo que debo recordarte que no podías dar un paso sin correr el riesgo de matarte de un golpe. Y también deberé refrescarte la memoria con que te vencí con una sola patada.

—Ilegal —agregó.

—Está bien. No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo sobre tonterías. Esperaba que esto marchara con total tranquilidad pero veo que es imposible si se trata de nosotros. Así que, si quieres irte la puerta está abierta.

Sonaría estúpido si preguntaba en dónde se encontraba. Hasta ese punto probablemente sí. Ambos se miraban como si quisieran exterminarse el uno al otro. Johnny respiró profundo. Estaba cometiendo otra tontería. Quizá no estaba siendo justo. De acuerdo, no lo era. LaRusso se había expuesto al peligro de recibir un golpe simplemente para salvarlo de una de sus tantas estupideces. Y no solo eso, sino que había sido hospitalario prestándole su casa sin objeción alguna. No merecía ser tratado de esa forma.

Tal vez podría pasar por alto su enemistad solo por esta vez.

—Está bien, lo siento. No debí comportarme de esta forma contigo.

Un puñetazo dolía menos que decir esas palabras. ¿Qué más podía decir de todas formas?

—Y gracias… Por todo lo que hiciste.

La tensión era palpable en el silencio. La expresión de LaRusso se suavizó y solo formó una mueca de derrota. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición volviendo a suspirar.

—No pasa nada, hombre. Entiendo que te sientas mal.

Johnny frunció el entrecejo sin haber entendido a qué se refería. El menor se dio cuenta de ello y quiso revertirlo sugiriéndole que se quedara al desayuno a lo que el rubio se negó.

—Vamos, Johnny. Ambos sabemos que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí. Además de que me tendrá más tranquilo que lo hagas a que te vayas con el estómago vacío y te desmayes por ahí.

Lawrence se burló. Tenía razón. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Y bueno, no quería seguir estando en deuda por más razones con ese tipo.

—Bien. Solo una cosa. ¿Dónde está el baño?

LaRusso rio por lo bajo y le dio la dirección. Johnny agradeció y desapareció por el pasillo.

-

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Olfateó cautelosamente el platillo sin querer parecer grosero a pesar de que con la pregunta fuera suficiente.

—Se llama onigiri. Es muy común comerlo en Japón.

— ¿Y es normal comer cosas crudas en Japón?

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo es arroz. Pruébalo.

—Huele a pescado.

—Eso es porque está relleno de sushi.

—Entonces no es solo arroz, LaRusso.

—Solo hazlo.

Le acercó aún más el plato. El rubio observó las dos bolitas sintiendo el sabor a pescado en el paladar con solo olerlo. Si había algo que Johnny odiase sobre todas las cosas, era el pescado, pero ciertamente no quería decepcionar a LaRusso despreciando algo en lo que se había tomado el tiempo para cocinar. Así que se llenó de valor y dio la primera mordida intentando no respirar. Un truco que lo ayudó en varias ocasiones a la hora de tomar sus vitaminas cuando era niño. El bocado se sentía viscoso en su boca.

“¿Cómo puedes comer esta basura todos los días?” quiso preguntar. Imaginar el rostro molesto del chico fue su motivación para terminar la primera bolita.

LaRusso sonrió al ver que se lo había terminado. Johnny le devolvió la sonrisa aún masticado, pero lo cierto es que estaba asqueado. Tuvo que repetir el mismo proceso simplemente para ganarse la expresión que desbordaba orgullo en el rostro contrario. El sacrificio tuvo su recompensa al final de cuentas. Sin embargo, segundos después cuando LaRusso sacó del refrigerador un plato con espagueti y albóndigas, quiso escupir en el mismo plato lo que le había obligado a comer. Supo que fue sabotaje en el instante en que el pequeño bastardo formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso fue por vomitar en mi entrada —dijo con sorna. Johnny enarcó una ceja y tragó el último bocado.

—Y lo volvería a hacer ahora mismo, pero sería muy desagradable que tuvieras que limpiar tu linda mesa.

El menor negó de nuevo apretando la quijada. Su cabello se movía de una forma graciosa. Recogió su plato solo para ponerle otro enfrente y darle la mitad del espagueti pues era demasiado para él. Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan delgado. Johnny, sin embargo, no mostró objeción.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que no te gustaba el pescado —habló el castaño con suavidad. Una sonrisa tímida escapaba de sus labios mientras lo veía pelearse con espagueti rebelde que no quería enredarse en el tenedor.

—No quería que te sintieras mal por desperdiciar tu comida.

LarRusso dio una carcajada y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Johnny comprendió de inmediato lo que sus acciones querían decir.

—No lo hiciste tú ¿verdad?

El chico negó enérgicamente y se dio la libertad de seguir burlándose del rubio. Está bien, lo tenía merecido. Habría hecho lo mismo si él hubiese vomitado en la entrada de su casa.

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron en calma y ninguno dijo nada. El silencio era relativamente agradable y fue algo que a Johnny le sorprendió pues había imaginado que su reencuentro (si es que alguna vez sucedía) estaría lleno de insultos y una posible segunda pelea en donde los puntos y las reglas ya no importaban. Quizá pudo haber pasado esa mañana, pero Daniel había hecho ya bastante por él y se merecía que estuviese agradecido. Sin embargo, todavía existía algo de tensión en ambos, finalmente no se habían vuelto a ver en una década y el último contacto que tuvieron fue el torneo. Siguieron viéndose en la escuela pero ninguno intentó hablar con el otro. Se evitaban lo más que podían y aunque todos pensaban que finalmente su enemistad había sido superada, ambos sabían que la moneda seguía suspendida en el aire, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a reiniciar el juego. De todos modos ese fue el trato, LaRusso ganaba y se abstenían de molestarlo. Fue bueno para ambos, pese a que Johnny seguía guardándole resentimiento. Sin embargo, después de lo de Kreese y de que cerraran Cobra Kai, en realidad estaba exhausto como para avivar la llama de la ira.

Si en esos tiempos alguien le hubiera dicho que 10 años después Daniel LaRusso lo salvaría de iniciar una pelea en la que terminaría muerto y que acabaría desayunando tranquilamente con él, seguramente lo habría golpeado en la cara.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que entendías que me sintiera mal?

La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de LaRusso, tal vez fue muy brusco al hacerla, pero la ansiedad de que algo se le hubiera escapado decirle anoche lo estaba consumiendo. Ciertamente lo había ayudado pero no quería darle explicaciones a él, al menos no las razones por las que en realidad se encontraba ahí. Generalmente Johnny prefería quedarse a beber en su apartamento y sentirse miserable en su propia soledad. Todavía no comprendía por qué había preferido irse a un bar esa noche. Quizá le confortaba el hecho de que no era el único lamentándose por desgracias de la vida.

El menor dudó y prefirió entretenerse lavando los trastes. Probablemente no lo conocía lo suficiente, sin embargo, sabía que estaba ocultándole algo.

—Dije algo mientras estaba borracho, ¿verdad?

Daniel arrastró sus palabras a la hora de contestar.

—Sí, supongo que dijiste un par de cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

LaRusso parecía realmente no querer hablar, pero Johnny tenía que saber qué fue lo que le dijo. Suficiente tenía con que ahora estaba en deuda con él como para tener que hablarle ahora de sus problemas. No eran amigos, Johnny dio ahí por error suyo y aunque estaba agradecido, además de haber hecho una tregua, no significaba que le tuviera confianza.

—Bueno, dijiste que odiabas a Kreese por intentar matarte y que me odiabas a mí por arruinarte la vida.

Escuchó un poco de burla y resentimiento en lo último. Sabía que había algo más o al menos eso era lo que pensaba porque parecía que había palabras atoradas en su garganta y estaba firme en no mirarlo. Johnny no lo presionó más. Tal vez pasó la mayor parte del tiempo insultando a LaRusso durante el viaje. Se sintió mal por eso.

—Lo siento —se atrevió a decir. Posiblemente le salió muy genuino puesto que el moreno finalmente se dignó a mirarlo. Cuando Johnny le devolvió el gesto, LaRusso le sonrió de lado formando una línea pronunciada que iba de su barbilla hasta su mejilla izquierda. Era una línea de expresión lo suficientemente trabajada como para que con los años quedase como una marca de nacimiento. Nunca lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero era de los rasgos más característicos de Daniel además de sus enormes ojos oscuros.

—En realidad no es un secreto para nadie —contestó como si nada. Sin embargo, eso generó un sentimiento de vergüenza para el mayor.

Otra vez silencio. Johnny terminó por ofrecerse a secar la vajilla a lo que el contrario simplemente se lo negó con gentileza. Por algún motivo era lo que hasta ahora consideraba la característica más estresante y a la vez la más genuina de él.

—Así que esta es tu casa —comenzó por hablar Johnny después de haberse mantenido callados un largo rato.

—Sí, supongo que ahora lo es.

LaRusso se sentó nuevamente frente a él, esta vez ofreciéndole un vaso con agua que Johnny aceptó humildemente. Por otra parte, tenía curiosidad por saber algo más sobre el lugar dónde se encontraba.

— ¿Dices ahora?

Daniel pareció comprender hacia donde iba la conversación y de nuevo comenzó a actuar nervioso.

—Le pertenecía al Señor Miyagi.

Tardó en comprender que se refería a su maestro. Parecía sentirse un poco más confundido ahora que notó la ausencia del aludido.

—Regresó por un tiempo a Okinawa —se apresuró a decir—. Él… debía arreglar unas cosas allá. Así que me dejó a cargo por el momento.

Eso hizo a Johnny sonreír.

—Supongo que no le va a gustar cuando se entere que vomité en su entrada.

LaRusso también sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa melancólica.

—Descuida, no tiene que enterarse.

Estuvieron un rato más ahí sentados. Johnny le preguntó en tono de burla por qué estaba en un bar justamente ese día cuando él no parecía ser alguien que alguna vez hubiera estado en uno. Claramente se estaba burlando de su apariencia más joven. Daniel le dijo que ese día había sido su cumpleaños y que sus compañeros del trabajo habían decidido ir a celebrarlo en el bar donde se suponía no eran comunes las peleas de bar. Captó de inmediato el filo en sus palabras, le estaba reprochando el haber arruinado su cumpleaños. Se dio cuenta de que LaRusso disfrutaba tanto como él discutir de esa forma.

Finalmente ambos decidieron que sería buena hora de despedirse, habían estado casi una hora hablando y Daniel tenía trabajo que hacer. Johnny se disculpó por interrumpirlo y aunque quería disculparse por más cosas, no lo hizo.

— ¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve?

—No quiero deberte más favores, LaRusso.

Ambos rieron, ciertamente no fue tan malo como Johnny imaginó al inicio. En realidad esas últimas dos horas lo habían ayudado a olvidarse de sus problemas. Se sintió como si ambos se conocieran bien a pesar de no hablar de temas más profundos. Seguía existiendo esa barrera entre ambos y no estaba seguro de si querer derribarla por completo. Al menos una piedra ya estaba fuera del camino.

—Lamento haberte causado problemas… y arruinar tu cumpleaños.

—Está bien, Johnny.

Esa sonrisa de nuevo. El rubio había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le sonrió de esa forma

Se despidió sacudiendo la mano y avanzó hasta la entrada principal dándole un último vistazo furtivo al jardín que lo deslumbró al salir de la casa.

—Oye, Johnny.

El mayor se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia la voz proveniente. Observó con curiosidad a Daniel LaRusso quien estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para notarlo desde la distancia.

—Sé que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo y que no somos amigos. Pero si no tienes otros planes… —hizo una pausa, comenzó a mover las manos inquieto—. Ven a mi casa esta Navidad.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny no puede creer lo rápido en que Daniel lo ha perdonado. Quizá incluso piensa que pueden llevarse bien y pronto comienza a darse cuenta de que él es la única persona que puede alejarlo de su pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! (Atrasada)  
> Dioses. Me ha costado mucho escribir estos capítulos. Sinceramente no soy una persona que escriba fanfics pero quise intentarlo esta vez. Planeaba que fuera publicado ayer, sin embargo, no lo consideraba del todo listo. Además de que hay una serie de cosas que pueden tornarse un poco oscuras en esta parte.   
> Lo más probable es que sea el más extenso de todos, me emocioné de más, supongo. Disculpen nuevamente el retraso, todo, incluso la plataforma es nuevo para mí. Es una serie de primeras veces, pero a pesar de ello estoy muy entusiasmada. Agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo y dejar sus comentarios y votos.   
> Sin nada más que decir, espero lo disfruten.

Diciembre parecía nunca acabarse. El frío por algún motivo comenzaba a calarle los huesos cuando ni siquiera habían llegado a los 20 grados. El mundo entero parecía demasiado entusiasmado para su gusto.

_Ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

¿Era necesario decirle que él ya no celebraba Navidad? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de ello?

No, claro que no. Porque LaRusso no sabía nada de él ni viceversa. Por eso no le dijo nada, aunque pudo haberlo hecho. Es solo que sus ojos desbordaban ilusión como si fuera un niño escribiendo su carta a Santa. No dijo que no, pero tampoco dijo que sí por el mismo motivo por el que no quería defraudarlo al despreciar esas bolas de arroz incluso si no las había hecho él. 

—LaRusso es un imbécil.

Aquel murmuro no significaba nada. Simplemente quería maldecir a alguien y el tipo era la única persona en quien estaba pensando (también pensaba en Laura), pero obviamente no iba a maldecir a su madre cuando estaba casi en su lecho de muerte. Le dolió el solo recordarlo.

Una enfermera lo condujo hasta la habitación. No logró apreciar ningún cambio. ¿Por qué esperaba verla despierta de todas formas?

Otra vez el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse. Reprimir las lágrimas había estado funcionando. Sabía que a su madre no le gustaría verlo llorar.

—Lamento que vayas a morir por mi culpa.

Era la tercera vez que se lo decía.

Quería que ella lo supiera. Quería que supiera lo mucho que lamentaba el haberla dejado con ese idiota. Lamentaba haberle echado la culpa de que su vida fuera tan mal. Lamentaba que por haber nacido, ella no viviera feliz y que por su culpa tuviera que haberse casado con Sid para darle a él, un maldito imbécil, una vida mejor que terminó por odiar.

“Me odio a mí mismo”

Eso se lo repitió una y otra vez que era fácil convencerse de ello.

Su tiempo había terminado. Volteó en varias direcciones buscando algún indicio de Sid.

Por supuesto que no estaría. A él no podría importarle menos el bienestar de su madre. Si tan solo el estar conectada a un aparato pudiera llamársele de esa manera.

Al salir del hospital lo primero que hizo fue comprarse unos cigarros. Debía mantener la mente ocupada y cualquier cosa le vendría bien con tal de mantenerse sobrio. No quería repetir el incidente de hace unos días y terminar en la casa de quién sabe quién, claro. Si es que todos fueran como Daniel LaRusso. Por un momento deseó que lo hubiera dejado solo con ese tipo para que lo matara. Así no tendría que lidiar con la muerte de su madre ni con las palabras hipócritas de Sid. Bueno, la hipocresía ya ni siquiera se dignaba a darle.

-

Fumar nunca se le dio bien. En realidad, lo detestaba. Nunca había deseado tanto trabajar o hacer algo de utilidad simplemente para distraerse y olvidarse al menos un rato de todo. Fue suficiente pensar en _ese_ día como para lograrlo al menos un instante

Envidiaba bastante a LaRusso. Él al menos tenía motivos para celebrar la Navidad. Tenía una relación feliz junto con su maestro, algo que no pudo tener con Kreese. Tenía una familia y una casa fenomenal. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberla visto adornada. No había siquiera un pino en su sala ni esferas ni luces de colores. Era una lástima cuando podría lucir tan bien.

Caminó un par de calles más hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. La multitud comenzaba a agobiarlo. Las personas entraban y salían de las tiendas llenas de bolsas como si el fin del mundo se acercara y él fuera el único bicho raro que no se preocupara por salvar su vida comprando como maniaco. De alguna forma le divertía ver a la gente ir y venir de un lado a otro, metida en su propio mundo, discutiendo por qué receta usar para la cena; si el árbol cabría o no por la puerta; si habría suficientes luces o esferas o debían comprar más. Una chica se quejaba de que había engordado demasiado y su vestido no le quedaría para el 25. Un niño le lloraba a su madre porque quería el último juguete del año. Cuando él tenía esa edad en esas fechas lo único con lo que se satisfacía era mirando los juguetes desde los aparadores. Sabía que su madre no tenía el dinero suficiente como para permitirse algo tan costoso y aun así hacía su mejor esfuerzo para regalarle al menos algo ese día. Podría decirse que hasta entonces esas habían sido las mejores navidades de su vida. Porque al menos tenía a su madre con él.

Al girarse sobre sus talones, Johnny se encontró con alguien batallando con su árbol. Miró por si alguien más se ofrecía a ayudarlo y de inmediato se arrepintió por haberle prestado tanta atención a aquella persona. Suspiró resignado. Tiró al suelo la colilla de cigarro, la pisó y caminó apresurado hacia su dirección. El árbol apenas dejaba ver unas piernas debiluchas, rápidamente sostuvo el árbol de la parte de abajo.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo lo suficientemente alto para captar su atención.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo solo.

Estaba claro que no podía hacerlo solo, el árbol era más grande y pesado que el mismo Johnny pero esa fue la segunda cosa en la que se concentró después de haber reconocido la voz aguda y ronca de la joven víctima.

—Esto no es un torneo de karate, LaRusso.

El mencionado levantó la cabeza de inmediato encontrándose así con esos enormes ojos cafés que brillaron con sorpresa repentina. Johnny le sonrió de lado pues las ramas le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla.

— ¡Dios mío, Johnny!

— ¿Necesitas ayuda o puedes solucionarlo con una patada de grulla?

Daniel le mandó esa mirada que podría interpretarse como: “Cállate, imbécil”, algo que lo hizo reír después de que dijera que prefería mil veces arrastrar el pino por toda la ciudad que a él borracho.

Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento, le ayudó a amarrarlo en el techo del auto en el que seguramente lo llevó la última noche. Daniel estaba particularmente nervioso y concentrado en lo que hacía. Seguramente había ido de compras de pánico y la gente había terminado por ahuyentarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que ya estamos a mano —dijo cuando le hizo el último nudo que seguramente le costaría bastante desatarlo cuando llegara.

En cambio, LaRusso no parecía estar de acuerdo con su veredicto una vez abrió la puerta del piloto. Lo observó con ojos filosos.

—De ninguna manera te vas a librar tan fácil. Sube al auto, Johnny.

El rubio negó con una mueca. Sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, pero de todas maneras no estaba planeando irse.

—Creo que ya he oído eso antes —habló con sorna al recordar vagamente lo que de dijo esa noche—. ¿Es un secuestro?

—Te aseguro que sí —se mantuvieron observándose unos segundos. LaRusso parecía tratar de leer su mente apuntando directamente a sus ojos—. El pescado no está invitado esta vez.

Johnny sonrió divertido.

—De acuerdo.

-

Quizás no hubo pescado, pero había terminado haciendo lo que se había jurado (no oficialmente) hacer. En cambio, si tuviera que elegir, prefería poner el árbol de navidad a comer otra de esas cosas de arroz. Daniel le dijo que estaría libre de su deuda si lo ayudaba, sin embargo, otra vez no vio venir el sabotaje, pues tan pronto terminaron, una caja con adornos ya estaba al pie de éste.

—Creí que solo querías que te ayudara a _ponerlo —_ dijo con severidad fingida. LaRusso solo giró los ojos.

—No sé tu concepto de _poner el árbol de navidad,_ pero todo el mundo entiende que significa adornarlo también.

— ¿Todo el mundo o solo los de Newark?

Otra vez esa mirada. Johnny tuvo que aceptar que en realidad le gustaba molestarlo solo para que siguiera reprendiéndolo de esa forma.

Terminaron antes de lo que esperaba y tuvo que aceptar el dicho de “Dos cabezas son mejor que una”. LaRusso se lo hizo saber. Por otra parte, aunque Johnny quisiera reprimir el impulso, notó que la casa seguía muy vacía. Incluso pensó que hacían falta adornos en la parte de afuera.

—No tienes que preocuparte, voy a encargarme de eso después.

Pero Johnny sabía que no iba a terminar en una sola tarde únicamente él. El patio era grande y aunque ya hubiese avanzado un poco con las luces, todavía necesitaba un toque más navideño. Más alegre.

Más del estilo de LaRusso.

Daniel lo miró extrañado casi como si no pudiera creerlo. Al parecer se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Johnny no estaba para esas cosas, quizá lo supo cuando no respondió a su invitación la última vez. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que Johnny no quería regresar a su realidad. No quería volver a la vida miserable que llevaba, lamentándose cada segundo y ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Estando en el centro de la ciudad se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esa sensación de disfrutar las fiestas. Incluso si perdían el tiempo discutiendo por trivialidades, había emoción y alegría de todo saliera bien. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba todo aquello y ciertamente nunca imaginó que el simple hecho de poner el árbol fuera a ser el respiro que Johnny tanto necesitaba. Y sobre todo, no esperó que tuviera que ser justamente con Daniel con quien percibiera todo eso.

— ¿Sabes? Estás lleno de sorpresas.

Le dijo a Johnny quien sostenía la escalera mientras él ponía la última guirnalda en la pared de la cocina. El de ojos azules se encogió de hombros por lo bajo pese a que Daniel no podía verlo.

—No esperaba que te gustaran tanto estas fechas —agregó bajando con cuidado después de haber acomodado la guirnalda un poco más a la derecha.

—Bueno, en realidad hace mucho tiempo que no las celebro —Johnny sonaba tímido y reservado. Esperaba que el menor no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Por qué?

Dudó. La barrera seguía levantada a pesar de haber derribado gran parte de la estructura. Incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo la habían pasado bien, todavía se sentía inseguro de muchas cosas.

¿Podría decírselo? ¿Sería realmente capaz de hablar con Daniel y contarle la razón del por qué estaba en ese bar y cómo se relacionaba con su ahora no tan extinto espíritu navideño? Llevaban solo un día y medio conociéndose. Hasta entonces lo único que tenían en común (aparte de su pasión por el karate) era que les gustaba REO Speedwagon, y de hecho descubrieron que “Hi Infidelity” era el álbum favorito de ambos como para estarlo escuchando toda la tarde además de sorprenderse a sí mismos cantando Take It On The Run al mismo tiempo.

Daniel le habló sobre cómo eran las fechas cuando vivía en Newark, lo mucho que odiaba que los dedos se le congelaran. Que desde entonces no había vuelto a hacer un muñeco de nieve y que extrañaba también tirarse y hacer ángeles con sus brazos y piernas. Johnny recordó que de niño siempre quiso hacer eso, pero no era una zona donde nevara así que siempre vivió con ese sueño frustrado de ver la nieve alguna vez. Daniel se burló de él y aseguró que no soportaría los fríos de Nueva Jersey a lo que Johnny se atacó con que él no duraría ni un minuto sobre una tabla de surf, sabía que no venía al caso pero debía defenderse de alguna forma. Ante el tema, LaRusso confesó que él también había querido aprender a surfear, es solo que su madre siempre lo consideró peligroso. Johnny le habló de lo terrible que fue para él la primera vez que se subió a una tabla, sin embargo había logrado aprender rápidamente y unos meses después ya dominaba las olas de gran tamaño. Aunque, a pesar de ser bueno, nunca le gustó tanto como el karate.

Daniel quizá notó el cambio de actitud de Johnny así que él comenzó a contarle sobre cómo su maestro le enseñó con tareas domésticas movimientos básicos. Imaginarlo haciendo todo eso era suficiente para que Johnny se riera el resto de la tarde, pero como era de esperar, Daniel saldría en su defensa con la patada de grulla y aunque al inicio el tema era un dolor en el trasero, en poco tiempo se volvió una broma de ambos.

Ciertamente, Daniel no era quien pensaba y definitivamente Johnny no era como LaRusso seguramente imaginaba. Tal vez podría confiar en él. A final de cuentas no es como si fuera a contárselo a todo el mundo. Daniel parecía ser bueno guardando secretos a pesar de que lo que tuviera que contar no era para nada un secreto.

Respiró hondo, ¿por dónde empezaría? ¿Cuando Laura y Sid se casaron y el tipo fue la causa del declive de su vida feliz? ¿El cómo los juguetes caros y la ropa de marca eran un soborno para que se mantuviera callado y que esa era la razón por la que odiaba todo lo relacionado con dar regalos? ¿Qué debería decir?

—Cuando mi madre se casó con Sid, la Navidad dejó de significar algo importante.

Iba a decirlo tarde o temprano. Johnny habló de todo, incluso cómo Kreese tuvo influencia en él desde que inició con todo eso del karate y sobre cómo, sin darse cuenta, había cambiado para mal y cómo eso afectaba tanto a su madre.

Daniel no dijo nada en todo el tiempo en el que Johnny habló. De vez en cuando eran miradas furtivas y apretones ligeros que le brindaba al mencionar a su madre o simplemente cuando parecía tomar aliento cuando ni siquiera estaba sofocado, solo que le era muy difícil continuar sin recordar que ella seguía en el hospital muriendo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Johnny.

Él negó como si toda la esperanza se hubiera acabado.

—Dijeron que lo más probable es que no llegue al siguiente mes.

Daniel se mordió el labio. Estaba buscando algo que decir. Por su parte, no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar que ahora él también se lamentara.

—Sé cómo se siente.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle alegando que no necesitaba mentirle, Daniel siguió hablando.

—Yo perdí a mi padre cuando tenía 8. Fue muy duro para mí.

Johnny se detuvo y asintió por lo bajo. Daniel parecía querer seguir hablando.

—Yo… te mentí cuando te dije que no habías dicho nada más estando ebrio. No quise mencionarlo porque simplemente no era algo que me incumbiese. Además, imaginé que no querrías hablar de ello.

—Gracias —murmuró. Ciertamente sí se lo agradecía.

Agradecía que le diera su espacio y que estuviera ahí para escucharlo cuando nadie más lo hizo. Abrirse con LaRusso fue como liberarse de algo que trajese enterrado, atorado en su garganta y lo aprisionara como espinas en su pecho. Todavía no lograba comprender cómo es que lograba olvidarse de todo estando con él, cómo es que suavizaba la caída con simples palabras. Cómo es que todo él podía transmitirle tanta calma.

—Y bueno —volvió a decir—. También te mentí con respecto al Señor Miyagi.

Johnny puso su total atención sobre el castaño. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y notó que su quijada comenzaba a tensarse.

—Él murió hace dos años —soltó de repente—. Tuvo un accidente en su trabajo. Sé que debes de estar pensando. Alguien de su edad no debería hacerlo, pero era la forma en como se mantenía ocupado. Yo finalmente había encontrado uno en base a mi carrera, así que ya casi no tenía tiempo para entrenar y se quedaba solo. Entonces él se las arregló y buscó trabajo como conserje en una escuela. Yo no lo detuve, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse útil, nunca fue alguien que se quedara sin hacer nada. Así permaneció unos meses. Realmente estaba contento, siempre estaba hablándome de lo que hacía y yo solo lo escuchaba. Luego un día simplemente no llegó, estaba muy preocupado. No fue hasta que me llamaron para decirme lo que ocurrió…

No lo dudó y sostuvo su mano. La apretó ligeramente y Daniel le devolvió el apretón. No se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Estaba pintando una pared en el segundo piso. Nadie sabe exactamente como fue que pasó, quizá se resbaló, tropezó con algo. No estoy seguro, solo sé que cayó de las escaleras y el golpe lo mató.

—Por Dios, Daniel.

—No te lo dije por la misma razón por la que no me contaste lo de tu madre. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas, en especial si ha sido tal vez la única persona que ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas y quizá la única que ha creído en ti mas de lo que puedes creer en ti mismo. Pero ese no es en el motivo por el que te digo esto, Johnny —hizo una pausa. Daniel lo miraba reprimiéndose las ganas de llorar de la misma forma en como él lo hace cada que visita a su madre. Volvió a apretar su mano tan fuerte como pudo—. No debes sentirte culpable de algo que es inevitable. A mí me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que la muerte del Señor Miyagi no fue culpa mía. A pesar de que siempre pensé que pude haber evitado al menos que buscara un trabajo cuando sabía que no debía —Daniel apretó con más fuerza su mano—. Vivir en el hubiera solamente empeora todo. Johnny, no es tu culpa que tu madre esté en ese estado. Tú no pediste que acabara en coma ni mucho menos pudiste evitarlo de la misma forma en que yo no pude evitar que sucediera la muerte del Señor Miyagi. Yo sé ahora que a él no le hubiera gustado que siguiera mortificándome por eso al igual que tu madre no querrá que hagas lo mismo cuando ella muera. _Porque nunca fue tu culpa, Johnny._

Quiso creerle, pero una parte de él seguía buscando un culpable

—Sé que has cometido errores —dijo Daniel con voz suave, no se dio cuenta de cuándo habían entrelazado sus manos—. Pero eso no te vuelve el responsable de nada.

“Es fácil para ti decirlo, LaRusso”.

Pero quizás ya lo sabía. Tal vez los demás lo convencieron de ello.

Johnny estuvo ahí hasta tarde y terminaron de poner los últimos adornos.

Ninguno habló más del tema. Daniel encendió la radio para amortiguar un poco el silencio. Brenda Lee estaba cantando _Rokin´Around The Christmas Tree_ y la nostalgia regresó al pecho de Johnny.

—Cuando era niño, mi madre y yo cantábamos esa canción mientras poníamos el árbol —dijo tímidamente sin esperar una respuesta a cambio.

Daniel le sonrió de esa forma en que solo él podría hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos emitían un brillo cada que lo hacía.

—Qué raro —dijo—. También yo.

-

Johnny regresó al día siguiente sin que Daniel se lo hubiese pedido. Notó la sorpresa en su rostro porque ciertamente, Daniel _no_ lo _esperaba_. Sin embargo, ve que hay una sonrisa genuina adornando su rostro y lo invita a pasar.

—No estoy interrumpiendo nada ¿cierto?

—De hecho acabas de salvarme de una reunión que iniciará en media hora.

Johnny lo mira confundido pero comienza a darse cuenta del por qué LaRusso se ve más arreglado de lo normal.

—Así que soy tu excusa ahora —Daniel asiente enérgicamente todavía con esa sonrisa boba en la cara—. Está bien, lamento decirte que solo vine de paso.

La expresión de Daniel cambia y hace una mueca.

— ¿Qué tipo de reunión? Creí que estabas de vacaciones.

Daniel vuelve a hacer muecas y suspira pesadamente.

—Algunos compañeros de la universidad organizaron una reunión, ya sabes, recordar viejos tiempos. Blah, blah, blah.

No, Johnny en realidad no lo sabía. Él nunca fue a la universidad, pero entendía el propósito de esas reuniones. Cuando vivía en Encino eran muy común las reuniones antes de Navidad de todos los miembros de los clubes en los que Sid y su madre eran miembros y él como _buen hijo_ tenía que asistir también. Siempre le pareció una estupidez.

—Aunque en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de ir, después de todo lo hacen cada año y no es como si me llevase bien con todos.

— ¿Y por qué irás si no quieres?

—No quiero parecer grosero. Después de todo son muy insistentes y se ofenden si rechazas la invitación.

—Suena como a un montón de estúpidos.

Daniel jadeó con su risa.

—Sí, lo sé. En fin, cuando llegaste pensaba decirles que mi hermano me llevaba de vuelta a Cuba o algo por el estilo.

Johnny no podía creer que siguiera haciéndose el gracioso por más que algunos de sus chistes apestaban. Aun así, se rio porque ciertamente era del estilo de LaRusso parecer un ridículo.

—Sí que estás desesperado.

—No tienes idea.

Ambos se rieron. No parecían tener muchas ganas de irse.

—En fin, ¿a qué viniste entonces?

Las palabras murieron en su boca, todo lo que había estado ensayando frente al espejo desde la mañana se desvaneció en un suspiro. Johny se quedó en blanco.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo solo…

“Vamos, si pudiste decirle lo demás podrás pedirle una simple disculpa”

La cosa es que era una disculpa que debió pedirle hace 10 años. ¿Qué clase de reacción tendría LaRusso cuando lo hiciera? ¿Qué tal si no quería disculparlo?

—Yo solo… —inhaló profundo. Podía hacerlo, finalmente su enemistad parecía haber dejado de existir. El problema era específicamente ese.

No quería arruinar lo que _tenía_ con LaRusso. Quizá sonaba estúpido, pero esa inseguridad constantemente lo estaba atormentando.

— ¿Tú solo qué?

—Vine a disculparme por todo lo que te hice en la escuela.

El rostro de Daniel quedó en blanco. ¿De verdad sonó tan mal?

—Ya sabes —continuó lo más sereno que pudo—, Kreese y sus enseñanzas no fueron las mejores, pero claro, sé que no es excusa. Me comporté como un idiota, he estado enojado con todo el mundo desde hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que siempre ha sido lo mismo, yo buscando el verdadero culpable de mi vida cuando siempre fui yo mi propio enemigo. Cuando conocí a Ali, las cosas parecieron mejorar para mí en todos los sentidos, pero cuando terminamos volví a sentirme enojado. Luego tú apareciste y bueno, ya sabes… —le sudaban las manos, el impulso de salir corriendo comenzaba a serle tentador, pero se quedó ahí. Firme tanto como pudo—. También lamento mucho lo del torneo. Nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo… ¡No! Quiero decir, la tuve, solo que era difícil y ahora quiero hacerlo.

No podía interpretar qué clase de mirada le estaba dando Daniel, pero definitivamente había ternura en sus ojos. Eso hizo que el calor comenzara a surgir en su pecho. Sintió cómo las orejas empezaban a calentarse.

—En fin, solo era eso. Quiero saber si… —aquí venía la pregunta. La estuvo practicando una hora sin trabarse. Intentó evitar cualquier contacto visual con el castaño—. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Silencio.

No supo por cuanto tiempo escuchó el ruido de los autos y la gente. Lo único que quería era una respuesta y LaRusso se estaba tardando demasiado.

Una risa fue escuchó salir de su garganta. Johnny apretó los puños. Por supuesto que se estaba burlando.

—Johnny —dijo con esa sonrisa marcada en sus mejillas y Johnny hizo nota mental: Si Daniel estuviera en un concurso de las sonrisas más grandes y genuinas que alguna vez pudieran haber existido, definitivamente ganaría—. No estarías aquí si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

-

Daniel no fue a su reunión esa tarde. Johnny se había encargado de eso y a pesar de que ninguno sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían, ambos estaban cómodos en el firebird de Johnny escuchando a Frank Sinatra en el estéreo. Incluso si Johnny detestaba los villancicos y toda esa mierda, no pensaba interrumpir a Daniel quien parecía niño cantando _Jingle Bells_ al compás de la música.

—Pensé que pasarías las fiestas con tu familia —dijo cuando finalmente la canción había terminado y comenzaban los cortes comerciales.

Daniel asintió lentamente.

—Solo Año Nuevo. Tengo reservado un vuelo para Nueva Jersey, mi madre está allá junto con toda la familia.

— ¿Y por qué no Navidad también?

Daniel suspiró, su ánimo parecía haberse esfumado y aunque Johnny no sabía el por qué (y quería hacerlo), se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—Porque siempre pasaba Navidad con el Señor Miyagi.

Estuvieron callados durante el tiempo de espera mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde, Johnny deseó poder decir algo, pero él nunca fue tan bueno dando palabras de ánimo como Daniel, además de que escuchar a Elvis cantar _Blue Christmas_ no estaba ayudando.

—Sé que suena ridículo, pero desde que murió hace dos años, me he seguido quedado aquí en Navidad. Me trae buenos recuerdos adornar la casa, escuchar la radio mientras pongo el árbol. Es como en los viejos tiempos. Podrá sonar deprimente, pero me ayuda a no olvidarme de él todavía. Como si siguiera aquí conmigo.

Claro que sonaba deprimente. Sin embargo, había una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, y más que ser melancólica parecía ser de felicidad. Realmente el hombre había sido muy importante en la vida de Daniel y eso causó una envidia efímera porque le recordaba al sentimiento que guardaba de los días que pasaba con su madre en esas fechas y que lograba hacerlo sobrellevar bien año con año después de que se fue de su casa dejando a Laura sola con Sid y su torre de marfil. Y como suponía seguiría haciendo después de que muriera.

En cambio, había algo que lo inquietó bastante.

—Significa que, estos dos últimos años, la has pasado tú solo.

Daniel asintió apretando los labios. Incluso para él sonaba mal.

_Ven a mi casa esta esta Navidad._

¿Por qué se lo había pedido en primer lugar? Esa pregunta nunca le pasó por la cabeza. Ahora tal vez comprendía un poco.

—No es tan malo como parece. De hecho, comencé a disfrutarlo. Es decir, no es como si tuviera muchas amistades para pasar la Navidad y con los que me llevo bien tienen sus propias familias así que…

— ¿Y una novia? —Daniel suspiró y Johnny comenzó a formar una sonrisa socarrona—. Vamos, _Danielle,_ no me digas que desde que Ali terminó contigo no has salido con nadie.

Daniel rodó los ojos fingiendo hastío.

—Sí, Johnny. Sí he tenido novias. De hecho, ese mismo verano conocí a alguien.

—No me digas. ¿Y a quién se la robaste?

Otra vez el mismo gesto, pero ahora la exasperación era evidente.

—A _nadie,_ Johnny.

El aludido se rio y Daniel hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde la conociste?

—En un viaje que hice con el Señor Miyagi a Okinawa.

Johnny levantó las cejas. Definitivamente había una buena historia detrás de todo eso. Una que seguramente le obligaría a contarle después. Estaba mucho más interesado en conocer al misterioso amor internacional que había conquistado el corazón de LaRusso. Algo se movió dentro de él.

—Vaya. Tú sí que eres un todo terreno, Casanova —el comentario lo hizo sacar una carcajada y Daniel parecía estarse arrepintiendo de haber aceptado subir al auto ahora. Este podría ser el resultado de una buena venganza—. ¿Y esta chica tiene nombre?

—Kumiko. Y es todo lo que voy a decir.

Pero Johnny estaba demasiado entretenido molestándolo como para desistir.

—Solo una cosa más. ¿Por qué terminaron?

—Supongo que eso es obvio —Daniel suspiró volviéndose hacia la ventana—. Aunque ella tenía el sueño de convertirse en bailarina y planeaba traerla porque quería ayudarla a cumplirlo, pero finalmente no pudo hacerlo. Solo fue un amor de verano.

Ahora entendía por qué Ali estaba tan loca por él. El pequeño bastardo era todo un romántico.

— ¿Y era linda? —sonrió con picardía.

Daniel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí.

— ¿Más que Ali?

—No responderé a eso.

Podría molestarlo _un poco más._

— ¿Más que yo?

¿Por qué lo dijo? No estaba seguro, simplemente quiso hacerlo y ver la expresión de Daniel. Cuando se giró hacia él, lo estaba observando con una expresión incrédula, pero mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cállate y conduce, Lawrence.

-

De nuevo hizo lo que por años estuvo evitando como si fuera un día normal y no el de Noche Buena. No comprendió por qué dejó que Daniel lo arrastrara hasta el centro comercial tan solo para hacer compras de último minuto.

—Son para mi mamá —murmuró mientras deslizaba una tarjeta de crédito a la cajera. Un par de zapatillas rojas fueron envueltas en su caja para que luego se las entregaran. Eso le hizo recordar el último regalo que le dio a su madre.

—No esperaba que fueran para ti, LaRusso.

Estaba claro que no había disfrutado estar caminando en medio de aparadores ni mucho menos estar esquivando a la gente, pero de alguna forma estar con Daniel lo volvía todo un poco más sencillo y a decir verdad se sintió nuevamente ausente de toda la mierda de problemas de los que había estado tratando de ignorar. Era el mismo mundo, la misma realidad. Era su presente. Y dentro de eso podía percibir su vida con tonos grises. Con Daniel todo era distinto; podía ver el mundo a color. Encendiéndose como el árbol que pusieron el día anterior. Las esferas brillaban, las luces iluminaban las calles. Incluso el aroma dulce del ponche de huevo se colaba en sus fosas nasales.

Johnny lo miró mientras estaba distraído observando el árbol que habían puesto en el centro comercial.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando era niño —dijo de repente—. Siempre ponían uno en el centro comercial de Newark. Me gustaba ir a ver los adornos. Cada año eran diferentes.

Johnny puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con ligereza.

— ¿Te gusta la Navidad?

Daniel lo miró confundido. Se suponía que eso era evidente ¿no es cierto? Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, pero era obvio que lo hacía. Sin embargo, Johnny era serio en su pregunta y quería una respuesta. Porque le _importaba_ saberlo.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Johnny lo presionó suavemente con esos ojos azules. Desde que era muy joven las personas solían decirle que, a pesar de ser tan claros, podrían ser muy profundos, casi hipnotizantes. Nunca lo tomó enserio. No hasta entonces.

Daniel se removió ante su toque y mantuvo la mirada. Johnny se dio tiempo de apreciar sus facciones. Todavía conservaba esas mejillas regordetas que lo hacían seguir pareciendo un niño. Ojos grandes y marrones. La juventud de LaRusso duraría quizás por muchos años más. Comenzó a comprender por qué todo el público femenino caía bajo ese encanto al que denominaban _adorable_.

—Me encanta —finalmente contestó.

Johnny lo confirmó en ese instante.

Daniel LaRusso era jodidamente adorable.

“No lo digo yo, lo dicen las chicas”

-

Era de noche cuando llegaron a la casa de Daniel. El frío comenzaba a incrementar, pero en su interior se sentía cálido. Johnny no tenía ganas de llegar. Estaba contento y no quería que esa felicidad se acabara.

Luego lo recordó.

—Oye, sobre lo de mañana…

Daniel de inmediato se apresuró a interrumpirlo como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

—Sí, sobre eso… No tienes que venir si no quieres. Hablo de que no es muy importante. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije en primer lugar. Quiero decir, hasta entonces pensé que sería lo que necesitabas, así que entiendo si prefieres estar con tu madre. De hecho, creo que deberías hacerlo. No tienes que preocuparte por eso…

— ¿Me dejas hablar, LaRusso?

Al chico se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas. Johnny estaba seguro de que sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor porque las movía demasiado. Daniel se disculpó con voz temblorosa y agachó la mirada como si fuera un pequeño perrito al que hubieran regañado. Johnny exhaló sintiéndose agobiado por el mundo de palabras que tuvo que escuchar.

—No iba a decir que no voy a venir. Solo quería preguntarte a qué debería traer.

Daniel se encogió de hombros un poco más calmado.

—Estoy bien con que vengas solo tú.

Johnny levantó las cejas.

—De acuerdo —dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Los ojos oscuros de Daniel lo observaron fijamente. El viento meneó el mechón que caía sobre ellos. Su pecho volvió a sentir ese calor.

—Entonces aquí estaré —agregó.

—Te esperaré hasta que eso pase.

Ambos rieron.

No quería irse. Tenía ganas de contemplarlo un rato más. Daniel parecía estar a gusto con él y viceversa, eso era algo que no terminaba de cruzarle por la cabeza. ¿Cómo fue que pudo olvidar tan rápido el pasado y ser capaz de perdonarlo?

¿Cuál era el propósito de LaRusso de todas formas?

—Por cierto, gracias por lo de hoy. No creí decirlo alguna vez, pero me divertí más contigo de lo que pude hacerlo con los demás.

—En cambio yo tuve que esquivar a dos mujeres obesas que casi me aplastan al entrar a la tienda de zapatos.

LaRusso enterró aún más sus manos en los bolsillos mientras reía.

—Sé que también lo hiciste.

“Sí, lo hice”.

Cuando por fin se decidió a entrar al auto, Johnny pensó en todo lo que ocurrió ese día y se dio cuenta de que nunca había ansiado que fuera Navidad como hasta ese momento.

Lo último que hizo antes de arrancar e irse fue echar un último vistazo a la casa de Daniel. Él seguía afuera y continuaba observándolo. Sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo.

-

Antes de regresar a su apartamento fue de paso al hospital. Llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas rojas. Eran las favoritas de su madre.

El aparato seguía su conteo. Sid ni siquiera pasó a visitarla ese día. Puso el ramo en el jarrón de al lado y sostuvo las manos de su madre entre las suyas. Estaban cálidas. La sensación fue como el atisbo de esperanza que tanto le hacía falta.

—Feliz Navidad, mamá.

Una lágrima cayó sobre las sábanas. Johnny intentó reprimirse y no pudo lograrlo. Deseó quedarse un poco más. Deseó hacerlo toda la noche. Pero no podía, no se le tenía permitido. Él no figuraba como familiar responsable. Él prácticamente no era familiar suyo según el hospital.

Deseó que Daniel estuviera ahí.

—Te habría agradado —susurró como si pudiera escucharlo.

Le dio un beso en la frente de despedida con la promesa de verla al día siguiente.

Antes de abandonar el sitio intentó convencer a la enfermera encargada de mantenerlo informado de su estado. Ella lo pensó un minuto y luego le pidió su número disimuladamente pues no podían darle detalles de los pacientes a cualquier persona. No supo cuán angustiado tuvo que lucir para que se lo permitieran.

Finalmente se fue y la depresión comenzaba a asecharlo.

Pensar en Daniel fue lo único que pudo ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño. Estaba ansioso de verlo.

-

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono.

Laura había muerto.

-

Pasó horas esperando a que alguien lo convenciera de que fue una simple pesadilla, pero justo ahora estaba ahí en el pasillo del hospital observando cómo se llevaban el cuerpo de su madre directo a la funeraria. Se asomó desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Una rosa yacía en el suelo. Lo único que hizo fue recogerla con suma delicadeza.

“Si tan solo hubiera…”

_Nunca fue tu culpa, Johnny._

Sí. Lo era.

—Veo que finalmente te dignaste a venir.

La voz áspera de Sid fue como una lija sobre su piel. Quemándolo como un fuego abrasador que terminó por consumirlo completo.

—Espero que estés feliz. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por regalarle algo para Navidad. Bueno de hecho nunca lo hiciste.

El fuego se transformó en ira. La llama creció hasta convertirse en llamaradas que solo querían destruir todo a su paso. Empezando por Sid.

_Nunca fue tu culpa, Johnny._

La voz de Daniel era tranquila y dulce dentro de su mente. Johnny inhaló profundo.

—Tú tiraste el último regalo que le di. Esos aretes… sabías que estuve ahorrando para comprarlos. Te enojó que los prefiriera más que a todos tus regalos caros y te deshiciste de ellos.

—Incluso ahora sigues inventando estupideces. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la muerte de Laura?

—Tú, Sid. Tú fuiste el que arruinó su vida desde que se casó contigo. Mi madre y yo éramos muy felices hasta que llegaste.

Sid soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Felices? Yo los saqué de la alcantarilla de donde vivían. Recuérdalo, muchacho. Te di más de lo que ella pudo darte.

—Para mantenerme callado.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no puedes reprocharme nada. Sabes muy bien que sin mí no habrían salido de esa pocilga y tú seguirías alimentándote de la basura como una rata. Si tu madre decidió _arruinar_ su vida fue para mejorar la tuya. Date cuenta de eso.

No le contestó.

—Y si tanto te importaba ella, ¿por qué la abandonaste?

El silencio se hizo presente. Hacía 8 años que se había ido de su casa. Johnny ya no soportaba seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de ese hombre por más tiempo y tampoco soportaba que tratara a su madre como una cualquiera. Pero Laura no quería, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que lo que hacía era por su bien, pero él estaba convencido de que lo único que había logrado era que le arruinó la vida. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. No volvió a saber de ella.

—El funeral es esta tarde.

Regresó los ojos al hombre. Sid estaba caminando directo a la salida.

—Deberías saberlo, al final de cuentas eres su hijo. Pero de todos modos… —hizo una pausa y lo encaró. Tenía una sonrisa asquerosa en el rostro—. Sé que no vas a ir.

-

Johnny esperó hasta que todo el mundo se fuera y el primero en hacerlo fue Sid. Había demasiada gente. Todos miembros del club, amigos de su padrastro, que se unían a una hipócrita despedida de una mujer que no conocían.

El sentimiento afloró en su interior; ya no era tanto la ira, ni tampoco la culpa. Solo sentía tristeza. A pesar de todo, le sorprendió la velocidad en que Sid se apresuró a conseguir la placa. Seguramente la tenía reservada y estaba ansioso por que fuera estrenada.

El epitafio decía:

_Aquí yacen los restos de_

_Laura Lawrence_

_1942 – 1993_

No decía amada madre; amada amiga; amada esposa. No decía nada, lo único sobresaliente era la palabra “Restos” y su nombre.

De todas maneras, ni siquiera eso podría lograr convencerle de lo que había ocurrido. Se suponía que ya lo sabía. Sabía que iba a pasar; que era inevitable.

_No debes sentirte culpable de algo inevitable._

Qué fácil era solo decirlo.

Johnny se quedó ahí, solo contemplando el montículo de tierra. Leyendo el epitafio una y otra vez. Toda su felicidad se evaporó en ese instante.

—Lo siento.

Ya no tenía caso decirlo de todos modos.

—Lamento haberte lastimado. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Ella no iba a hacerlo.

—Navidad, Navidad —cantó—. Hoy es Navidad. Es un día de alegría y felicidad…

Johnny dejó la rosa roja sobre la tierra y luego se fue.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabe bien que van más allá de las 2 a.m. y lo único que dice es:  
> —Feliz Navidad, Daniel.

Daniel sabe que ha mirado el reloj más de lo debido y de inmediato intenta pensar en otra cosa.

Tal vez el tráfico se atravesó en su camino. Daniel siempre fue un chico de ciudad y ha vivido el tiempo suficiente en el Valle como para saber que en días como ese las calles se llenan como para que el ruido estrepitoso se apodere de la carretera. Daniel intenta convencerse de eso hasta que lo logra.

Pasan una hora y Johnny todavía no llega.

Ninguno de ellos estableció un horario. De hecho, no tocaron el tema hasta que Johnny se fue la noche anterior, pero recordaba haberle dicho algo acerca de que la cena siempre estaba lista a más tardar a las 7. Daniel supuso que Johnny habría comprendido que estaba bien si llegaba media hora después como mucho. Tal vez lo olvidó, aunque era difícil de imaginar porque Johnny realmente parecía estar tan ansioso como él.

De nuevo decide esperarlo otra hora más. La cena comienza a enfriarse y opta por cubrirla con papel aluminio. Daniel es paciente y mientras ve un capítulo más de La Ley y el Orden, sigue lanzando vistazos al reloj que está a punto de marcar las 10. Cuando faltan casi 20 minutos para las 11, en el momento en que interrogan al sospechoso por haber asesinado a una niña, es cuando se rinde y termina apagando el televisor.

Es un hecho que Johnny no va a venir y su ánimo termina por irse a la borda. De haber sabido que lo dejaría plantado habría aceptado la invitación de Richard, su antiguo compañero de trabajo, y asistir a la cena de Navidad con los demás. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de ir y en realidad, Daniel no le veía el sentido a molestarse. Era obvio que algo tuvo que haber sucedido. Tal vez se trataba de su madre. Con lo poco que conocía a Johnny, era suficiente para saber que la antepondría ante cualquier situación, y bueno ¿quién no? Si Daniel estuviera en sus zapatos también lo haría. Tendría que ser un mal hijo como para darle igual. Y si algo sabía bien, era que Johnny podría ser y haber hecho cualquier cosa, pero no era un mal hijo. Se dio el tiempo para analizar la situación cayendo en la conclusión de que, si debía de existir un culpable, ese era su padrastro. Y por más que quisiera culpar un poco a la madre de Johnny, no podía. Después de todo, Lucille hizo lo mismo al traerlo a California. Ambas tenían el mismo motivo y esa era otra de las cosas que los dos tenían en común.

Mientras guardaba los platos, el toque brusco de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Daniel corrió trastabillando sin ponerse a pensar que era extraño que alguien llamase tan tarde, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para hacerlo, así que solo la abrió.

Cabello rubio revuelto, ojos caídos y rostro demacrado. Había un pequeño moretón en el pómulo derecho, suficiente para que Daniel se alarmara.

— ¿Johnny?

El rubio lo saludó con la mano y solo le dio el intento de una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué…? —las palabras murieron en su boca al ver que se tambaleaba demasiado. Debido a la oscuridad no lo había notado, no hasta que se acercó un poco más hacia la luz. Johnny tenía los ojos rojos y si no fuera por su nariz constipada habría percibido el olor a alcohol también—. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

Johnny trató de dar un paso y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque Daniel logró sostenerlo de un brazo.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? —dijo Johnny arrastrando las palabras.

Daniel lo llevó dentro hasta la sala y mientras lo arrastraba sobre su hombro, rezó porque no hubiera sido tan imprudente como para conducir en su estado. Terminó por desechar la idea al pensar que seguramente no estaría vivo si así lo hubiera hecho. Se reprendió de inmediato, no quería siquiera imaginarlo. Daniel, a pesar de todo, estaba aliviado de que Johnny estuviera bien y de que estaba ahora en su casa sano y salvo.

Sentó a Johnny en el sofá donde estuvo hacía un par de minutos. Lo miró preocupado, los ojos de Johnny estaban perdidos en alguna parte. Algo malo había pasado y debía haber sido lo suficientemente terrible como para que haber llegado hasta su casa cuando el alcohol había consumido la mayor parte de su conciencia.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Johnny?

Y fue como si en ese mínimo instante la hubiera recuperado. La mirada azul de Johnny brilló a causa del llanto aproximado. Daniel sintió el estómago revolverse y las manos sudorosas que se apoyaban en los antebrazos del chico. No quiso insistir, pero comenzaba a preocuparse más.

—Se fue —su voz se quebró. Daniel no comprendió a qué se refería—. Daniel —lo llamó y sus ojos se encontraron—. Mi madre está muerta.

Sintió como si el peso de toda esa angustia que había estado atormentándolo acabase por aplastarlo. El cuerpo de Johnny comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas cayeron en el dorso de sus manos. Daniel no pensó jamás verlo de esa forma: como un niño pequeño, indefenso y vulnerable. Un niño que había terminado siendo abandonado en la oscuridad. Fue como recordar la noche en que su padre murió, cuando el doctor se acercó a su madre con una expresión apesumbrada. Le dijo algo y luego ella se puso a llorar. Su tío Luie se acercó a abrazarla y la tía Verónica le dirigió una mirada cargada de lástima. Daniel se vio reflejado en él cuando tenía 8 años. E hizo lo mismo que Lucille cuando lo miró a los ojos. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y acarició los finos rizos dorados que tanto lo caracterizaban. El cuerpo de Johnny seguía temblando. Sin embargo, no dijo aquellas palabras que tanto buscaban convencerlo de que todo estaba bien. Su madre había muerto y él no tenía a nadie más con quién desahogarse, era obvio que no lo estaba. No ahora, pero sí después. Porque Daniel lo sabía; porque él también lo había vivido y sabía del sufrimiento de Johnny, pero también estaba seguro de que, por más profunda que fuera la herida, tarde o temprano sanaría.

—Vas a estar bien, John —Johnny se aferró más a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

Daniel se aseguró de que supiera que no pensaba irse a ningún lado apretando su agarre.

—Vas a estar bien —repitió—. Aquí estoy.

Siguió acariciando su cabeza hasta que el cuerpo de Johnny dejó de temblar. Ninguno se separó. Ninguno se esforzó en hacer o decir algo más. El corazón de Daniel sintió una extraña calidez en medio de la adversidad. Se preguntó si Johnny sentiría lo mismo. Solo esperaba que en algún momento lograse reponerse, de todas maneras, él no pensaba abandonarlo. Iba a estar ahí para él y se hizo esa promesa en silencio.

Ambos continuaron así hasta que Johnny se quedó dormido.

-

La ausencia de una acogedora tibieza y la terrible jaqueca acabaron por despertarlo. Era una clase de déjà vu. Sentía la garganta y boca secas; el cansancio en su espalda y la pesadumbre del recuerdo. Todo fue suficiente para recalcarle que ese era el presente y no solo una pesadilla. Su realidad y que el sabor amargo no se acabaría ni ahora ni quizá nunca. El sentimiento seguiría siendo el mismo, únicamente para mortificarlo.

_Aquí estoy._

Es lo último que recuerda y de nuevo se siente acogido por los brazos de LaRusso. Acariciando su cabello, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Eso también lo rememora y comienza a pensar que no quiere olvidarlo todo. No por el momento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Johnny?

No había notado que Daniel estaba a un metro de distancia y que probablemente se había quedado ahí toda la noche. De inmediato se siente angustiado y comienza su búsqueda visual de un reloj solo para toparse nuevamente con los ojos de LaRusso. Se ve terrible, con unas ojeras oscuras y profundas debajo de ellos, se da cuenta de que están algo rojos a pesar de la escasa luz que ilumina la habitación. Daniel parece comprender y termina respondiendo antes de que Johnny pudiera preguntar ¿Cuánto?

—Casi dos horas.

“Dos horas”. Repite en su mente y vuelve los ojos al castaño.

— ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo?

Daniel asiente cansado y con una sonrisa apretada en el rostro. Termina por estirarse hacia la mesa de centro para darle un vaso con algo que Johnny no alcanza a distinguir, pero por alguna razón imagina que no sabe bien.

—Me preocupaba que despertaras y no sé, te sintieras solo o algo te pasara en la noche.

Johnny asiente, pero está sorprendido por su respuesta. Hace una mueca al ver el líquido espeso en el vaso. Nuevamente Daniel le quita las palabras cuando Johnny está a punto de hacerle una pregunta.

—Bébelo —ordena pacientemente—. Ayuda para la resaca y el dolor de cabeza.

Johnny quiere preguntarle si también ayudará a olvidar las penas, pero sabe que el único antídoto solo logra empeorarlo.

Al pasarse una mano por la cara, la siente pegajosa del lado derecho en la parte donde se golpeó al salir del bar y esta vez se apresura a preguntarle qué le había puesto antes de que Daniel vuelva a hacer lo mismo.

—Es un polvo que sirve para los golpes. El Sr. Miyagi me lo dio. Huele a pies viejos, pero te aseguro que sirve al igual que ese té de yerbas.

Johnny ríe exhausto y lo bebe rápidamente. Es amargo y todavía está tibio. El gesto hace reír también a Daniel y le extiende el vaso.

—Gracias —murmura. Es lo único que cree que puede decir. Espera unos segundos y luego susurra un: —. Lo siento.

Daniel suspira, no está enojado, pero esas simples palabras lo hacen sentir más cansado. Apenas logra negar con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Te he causado muchos problemas.

—Sabes que no es así.

Finalmente, Daniel se da cuenta de que no es con él con quien se está disculpando. Lo ve cuando esquiva sus ojos al lanzarle una mirada preocupada. Johnny se reincorpora un poco más y la manta que lo cubría cae al suelo. Lo último que tiene es frío.

—Ella… —Johnny murmura y aprieta los labios.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

Johnny se detiene y piensa en la mañana del 25. La llamada del hospital y la voz aterciopelada de la enfermera diciéndole que Laura había muerto. La noche anterior estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo de que llegara la Navidad y todo terminó por derrumbarse.

—Anoche, después de irme, pasé a verla al hospital…

—Johnny, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—…Quiero, Daniel.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, al parecer Daniel no terminaba de comprender que se había ganado la confianza de Johnny en tan poco tiempo y era extraño, porque él no se abría tan fácilmente con las personas, incluso con Bobby le fue difícil dejar de ser tan cerrado y ni hablar de los demás. Hasta entonces, Ali fue con la única con quien había podido desenvolverse de esa forma. Normalmente estaba a la defensiva, en cambio, con ella era diferente. Era como sentirse libre. Después de su ruptura, terminó por encerrarse entre cuatro paredes donde nadie tenía permitido entrar. Johnny no tuvo problemas con ello en realidad. Al final de cuentas era buen mentiroso y podía aparentar que la llevaba bien, pero no era así. Nunca fue así. De algún modo, la primera vez que habló de ello con Daniel tuvo miedo. Miedo de que estuviera hablando con la persona equivocada y claro, si tuviera 17 otra vez, se llamaría a sí mismo estúpido, pues al final de cuentas se trataba de Daniel LaRusso. Aun así, lo hizo. Descubrió que lo él le hacía sentir, era casi lo mismo que le hizo sentir Ali en su momento.

Tal vez más.

—Le llevé rosas. Estuve con ella un rato. Me fui y antes le dejé a la enfermera mi número. Sid nunca me dejó como familiar responsable, él solo asumió que no me importaría. Yo solo quería saber de su estado, aún no puedo creer que hubieran aceptado. Luego me llamaron a las 5 de la mañana para decirme que ella… que ella había muerto.

Daniel abandonó su sitio solo para sentarse a su lado. Dudó en tomarlo de la mano, pero Johnny simplemente se la ofreció con sutileza. Estaba helada.

—Ni siquiera pude despedirme. No pude decirle lo mucho que la amaba ni que lo sentía —se detuvo a rememorar todo, resopló al pensar en su padrastro—. El funeral fue en la tarde. Era como si Sid lo estuviera esperando. Había algo de gente y juro que quise golpearlos a todos. Ninguno estaba ahí porque realmente lamentaran que se hubiera ido. Ni siquiera él. Incluso tenía preparada la placa con el epitafio. ¿Quieres saber lo que decía? “Aquí yacen los restos de Laura Lawrence”. Solo eso.

Daniel no se quejó cuando lo apretó demasiado fuerte. Imaginaba su enojo y ciertamente, compartieron el mismo sentimiento.

—No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo. No me interesa. No quiero saberlo de todas formas. Solo esperé a que todos se fueran. Era como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Volvió a pausar y se decidió a soltar a Daniel. Ambos extrañaron la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados.

—Me acerqué y… no pude hacer nada. Nada. Imaginarás a dónde fui después.

— ¿Te peleaste?

Sabía a lo que Daniel se refería. Johnny negó y el alivio recorrió el cuerpo del menor.

—Me golpeé al salir del bar con una puerta —se rio de sí mismo y esperaba que Daniel también lo hiciera, pero él no le encontraba la gracia al final de cuentas—. Lamento dejarte plantado.

—Sí sabes que podías venir acá, ¿cierto? —preguntó Daniel después de un rato.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió con algo de vergüenza—. Es solo que no quería que…

“Que me vieras así”

¿A sí cómo? Preguntaría Daniel. Sabía que no tenía sentido decirlo, pero en ese momento Johnny estaba enojado, triste y desolado. Nunca se había prometido dejar de beber, aunque desde que se reencontró con él, pensó en hacerlo y falló.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente que el llegar con ese cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados afectaría a Daniel, porque Johnny se conocía y estaba seguro de que terminaría hiriéndolo y eso era lo último que quería lograr. Y aun con eso, terminó mostrándole su lado más vulnerable y no le importaba en absoluto.

—Descuida, lo entiendo.

Johnny suspiró. Otra vez el silencio intermedió por ellos hasta que Daniel le ofreció algo de lo que quedaba de la cena y el sentimiento afloró nuevamente en su pecho. Saboreando la lasaña, la imagen de Daniel cocinando vino a su mente. Sintió que no tenía derecho siquiera a probar bocado.

—Lamento arruinar tu Navidad ahora —quiso que sonase a burla hasta que vio a Daniel poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te dije que no debes…

—Apuesto a que esta ha sido la más terrible ¿no?

Daniel le mandó una mirada severa, estaba harto de escuchar a Johnny siendo tan pesimista. Comprendía que se sintiera fatal, pero odiaba que se culpara a sí mismo por algo en lo que no tenía poder. Por otro lado, Johnny solo intentaba alivianar el ambiente. Estaba desesperado por encontrar una conversación que no involucrara los hechos de ese día, pero las palabras nunca fueron lo suyo. Además, el efecto del alcohol todavía estaba presente y seguía sintiéndose borracho. La situación no mejoraba estando él en ese estado.

Escuchó a Daniel suspirar desde la cocina.

—No, no en realidad.

Johnny sintió curiosidad en las palabras de Daniel, al parecer había captado la discreta señal entre líneas. El menor ladeó una sonrisa.

—Cuando tenía 12, mi familia y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Utah —comenzó dándose cuenta de que Johnny le prestaba su total atención—. Eran mis primeras vacaciones fuera de Jersey así que estaba emocionado. Estar allá fue fenomenal, al menos los primeros tres días. Esquiar era la mejor parte, aunque yo apenas estaba aprendiendo y mi primo Luie siempre ha sido un idiota, así que se burlaba de mí porque no podía estar sin los bastones y como yo nunca me quedo con la boca cerrada, lo reté a una carrera.

Johnny era la mejor persona para corroborar aquello. Podía imaginar a Daniel siendo hostigado por su primo. Si hubiera sido él, tal vez habría hecho lo mismo solo para cerrarle la boca. Se sintió intrigado, aunque imaginaba que aquella carrera no pudo haber terminado del todo bien.

— ¿Ganaste? —preguntó con el filo de la burla.

Daniel apretó los dientes entornando los ojos.

—Sí, gané una fractura en el brazo izquierdo y un par de muletas. Pasé Navidad y Año Nuevo tirado en mi cama viendo Scooby Doo y telenovelas —lo miró con desdén descubriendo la mueca de Johnny a punto de soltar carcajadas—. Claro, puedes reírte.

Johnny no se inmutó.

—Me sorprende que sigas vivo.

—Mi madre dijo lo mismo.

Daniel dejó que Johnny terminara de comer su lasaña y cuando recogió el plato también se sintió tentado a preguntar.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es la tuya, Johnny? Hablo de tu peor… —Daniel cerró la boca al momento de encararlo, pues solo había hecho una mueca—. Oh, por supuesto. Qué idiota. Solo… ignora mi pregunta…

Escuchó la suave risa del rubio detrás suyo. Daniel se pasó una mano por el cabello e intentó distraerse lavando la última taza que había en el fregadero.

—Tampoco es la mía, LaRusso —Daniel se volvió hacia él, el semblante de Johnny era pacífico—. No es tan dramática como la tuya. Es decir, incluso suena ridícula.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Descubrí a mi madre poniendo los regalos debajo del árbol —Johnny sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su ponche—. No fue tanto el hecho de arruinarme la ilusión, sino que había comprendido el por qué Santa no me traía lo que pedía, o por qué no todos los años dejaba algo. Tenía 9 y a esa edad me di cuenta de que mi madre apenas y podía mantenerme. Así que fue por eso por lo que nunca me quejé de Sid, al menos no al inicio.

—No es ridículo.

Otra vez silencio. Esta vez Johnny supo cómo salir de ello.

—En fin, no todo fue tan malo. De hecho, creo que tuve una buena Navidad después de todo.

No necesitó que le preguntara porque su mirada lo hizo por él. Johnny se sintió inesperadamente nervioso.

—Fue en el tiempo en el que salía con Ali —Daniel asintió con una sonrisa diminuta—. Esas fueron las mejores Navidades que tuve. Con ella parecía olvidarme de todo por un momento, no tenía que preocuparme por nada de lo que sucediera en mi casa. Solo me importaba estar a su lado y que todo saliera bien.

Daniel lo entendió y lo hizo porque, al igual que Johnny, él lo sintió en su momento. Ali era lo que más tenían en común en el buen sentido. Ambos coincidían que era una oleada de paz y tranquilidad y que nadie los había hecho experimentar ese sentimiento de la misma manera. No como hasta ahora. Cuando tanto Daniel como Johnny se sentían bien estando juntos, brindándose compañía sin esperar nada a cambio, solo eso. Estar al lado del otro. Y ambos lo saben en el fondo. Sin embargo, no lo admiten. No quieren intentarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, LaRusso? —Johnny pregunta y espera la respuesta que Daniel ha estado pensando durante unos segundos.

Habían pasado cosas buenas en años pasados, pero no consideraba una tan _especial_ como para compartirle a Johnny. Tuvo que indagar en lo más profundo de su mente y lo único que llegaba a él eran los últimos días juntos. Adornando el árbol; poniendo luces y noche buenas por todas partes; ir al supermercado y solo contemplar el enorme pino. La noche anterior recordando a Johnny dedicándole una sonrisa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio sonreírle?

Septiembre del 84, deambulando por el dojo de Cobra Kai, cuando lo último que esperaba era tenerlo frente a él observándolo. Sonriéndole. Estaba lejos de ser un gesto simple, pero incluso él notó que había siempre _algo_ detrás de todo eso. Era desafiante, burlona. Daniel conocía esa sonrisa y ahora era diferente; estaba cargada de algo que no conocía, y esos ojos azules seguían analizándolo como si con ellos desnudase su alma.

—Supongo que el mismo año cuando llegué aquí —la intriga delató a Johnny, no esperaba sentirse sorprendido—. Por mucho tiempo solo fuimos mi madre y yo durante estas fechas, mi familia siempre nos llamaba, pero ya sabes, no es lo mismo —comprendió a lo que se refería—. Y después de hacerlo cada año se vuelve una costumbre. Esa vez fue diferente. A pesar de todo, hubo cosas buenas. El Sr. Miyagi vino y nos acompañó en la cena. Mi madre hizo su magnífica ensalada italiana y por un momento me olvidé de que seguíamos siendo ella y yo —luego hizo una pausa y miró con timidez a Johnny—. Ali también vino. Fue maravilloso tenerla ahí.

Johnny asintió y la tranquilidad vuelve a invadirlos. Ninguno habla de Ali, a pesar de que quisieran hacerlo, pero es como si ya lo supieran todo. Posiblemente fue a causa de ella lo que los dejó en el ojo del huracán. Sin embargo, era ella ahora el lazo más íntimo que los unía. Ocupaba un lugar en sus corazones era uno que jamás podrían borrar, porque fue el primer amor de Johnny y también el de Daniel. Y ahora todo parecía esclarecerse como la niebla entre los rayos del sol.

— ¿Crees que pudimos haber sido buenos amigos?

La pregunta lo estuvo atormentado todo ese tiempo. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio sentado en el bar. Se veía tan triste. Tan perdido. Tan solitario.

Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Lo que importaba era que ahora lo eran. O al menos eso es lo que cree Daniel. Lo que opina Johnny.

Daniel se encoge de hombros y aunque no es una respuesta, es suficiente para Johnny, porque tampoco podría responder a ello.

—Dime, LaRusso —comienza de nuevo el de ojos azules. Hay nerviosismo en su voz y empieza a tronarse los dedos cuando Daniel vuelve a sentarse cerca de él—. ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que me invitaste?

Busca algo que decir y las palabras terminan por desaparecer, dejándolo desolado y con la mirada insistente de Johnny. Trata de acomodarlas de nuevo y el rubio acaba por robárselas.

—Sentiste lástima por mí, ¿no es cierto?

Johnny no sonaba molesto. De hecho, había un dejo de sorna en su voz. Daniel termina por hundirse más en su sitio con la vergüenza en su rostro.

—Sí, supongo que así fue al inicio —hizo una pausa—. Te vi ahí y solo me hizo preguntarme ¿qué le había pasado al Johnny Lawrence que conocí en la escuela? El que me pateaba el trasero cada tres días.

Una punzada sofocó a Johnny. Quiso reírse y solo se sintió como un imbécil.

—Pero cuando me contaste lo de tu madre, me sentí mal y solo lo hice. Pensaba que lo hacía solo por eso —Daniel se relamió los labios. El rubio no lo pasó por desapercibido—. Luego me di cuenta de que no era así.

Se percibía una distancia mucho más corta de la que tenían al inicio. La respiración de Daniel era tan profunda que terminaba haciéndole un cosquilleo en la mano. Johnny no se movió.

—Creo que me vi reflejado en ti. Ya sé que dije que me había acostumbrado a pasarla así desde hace dos años. Pero siempre está ese vacío. Pronto me di cuenta de que no lo hacía tanto por ti, sino por mí. Supongo que solo quería estar contigo.

—Eso ha sido lo más cursi que me han dicho alguna vez —respondió luego de analizar todas sus palabras.

Le costaba creer que fueran tan iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

Ambos rieron y Johnny se da cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta verlo reír. Recuerda la última pregunta que le hizo. Lo que en realidad quiso decirle era que, a pesar de que esa última Navidad apestaba y que el haber perdido a su madre era una herida que le dolía hasta el alma, tener a LaRusso cerca lo reconfortaba. Lo hacía sentirse comprendido, aceptado. Menos triste. Menos solo.

Daniel lo miró con esos grandes ojos marrones. ¿Alguna vez le habrían dicho que tenía ojos bonitos? Quiso deshacerse del pensamiento, pero él lo seguía mirando.

—Sé que has sufrido mucho, John —dice con suavidad y la forma en que pronuncia su nombre lo conmueve—. Y no quiero que pienses que todo lo que hago es por lástima.

Lo está encarando, igual que en esa época, 10 años atrás. Sin embargo, sus ojos son piadosos.

—Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo —suena como si de verdad le importara—. Y que estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justamente Daniel LaRusso debía decirle eso?

¿Por qué sentía _eso_ por él?

Johnny murmura un “Gracias” pero lo hace tan bajo que no sabe si realmente lo dijo. Siente el calor del cuerpo de Daniel. Está cerca, demasiado como para percibir la tibieza de su aliento. Las respiraciones se sincronizan.

Está completamente en trance. Daniel sonreía suavemente y aun así se le notaban un poco los hoyuelos. Johnny se lamió los labios y Daniel lo notó de la misma manera en cómo se fijó cuando él lo hizo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, John?”

No puede responder. No quiere hacerlo porque si lo hace, se va a detener a pensarlo y no quiere detenerse. Porque tiene a Daniel a una pulgada de distancia y lo único que quiere es acortarla.

¿En qué momento pasó?

¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera?

“Solo quería tenerte conmigo”

Porque Johnny se sentía tan perdido y su único refugio era LaRusso.

“Solo quería estar contigo”

“Porque tenía miedo de quedarme solo”

“Porque solo tú te quedaste a mi lado”

“Porque tú no me abandonaste”

—No te vayas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. No me dejes.

Daniel acunó su mejilla y sus orbes brillaron bajo la luz opaca.

—Te lo prometo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, John?” Volvió a preguntarse.

No iba responder. No quería porque tenía a Daniel tan cerca que podía besarlo.

Y eso hizo.

Han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que vieron. Johnny recuerda la voz ronca de Daniel diciéndole, después de haberlo sacado de un bar y llevarlo hasta su casa.

_Ven a mi casa esta Navidad._

Se deja llevar por el beso. Y aunque no quiere parar, decide hacerlo solo para ver la expresión de Daniel. Sus hoyuelos se marcan. LaRusso exhala una sonrisa y él también ríe.

Sabe bien que van más allá de las 2 a.m. y lo único que dice es:

—Feliz Navidad, Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta pequeña historia. Disculpen la demora.   
> Solo quiero decirles Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Tercera Temporada de Cobra Kai uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, vengo aquí con mi primer aporte para esta bella pareja. Es la primera vez que publico en esa plataforma así que disculpen mi poca experiencia.  
> Todo esto vino a causa de una canción muy común de Luis Aguilé con el mismo nombre y no pude evitarlo. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por leer.


End file.
